What The Forest Tells You
by Maaike-OUAT
Summary: What happened to Emma and Neal when Cora sent them into the woods? A missing scene from S2E16. Rated T for language. Swanfire


**What The Forest Tells You  
**

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took me a while to upload anything, but that's because I just returned from an amazing vacation. Anyways, here's a missing scene from S2E16. It starts from the moment that Cora send Emma and Neal into the woods. But what happened after that with the two wounded souls in the forest? We never saw that right? So here's my vision to it. I hope you like it. Swanfire. (Rated T for language)**

**Please remember, reviews make my day! :) Thank you!**

**Special thanks to Maressa for initiating the idea and of course many thanks to rolltidegoironmen for the awesome beta-ing. **

**I don't know if there are any Snowing-shippers among you here, but in about an hour I'll post a brandnew Snowing one-shot. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just this profile**

* * *

Emma knows that it wouldn't take long before Cora will break through the magically protected entrance, that she just had created using the invisible chalk.

She and Neal were with Gold in the back of the shop, and only armed with a sword.

Cora was the one with Rumpelstiltskin's dagger, and the one with the properly controlled magical skills. So basically the three in the back of the shop were screwed.

Emma looks warily at Neal, and he casts an equally worried glance back.

They both get up and the man places himself protectively in front of his father and Emma, the sword at the ready.

How much she hated the fact, Emma was right.

Within no time, Cora knows how to break through the protection spell and enters the back room, the dagger in hand. ''You two, out of the way,'' she says with an ice cold voice.

It makes the hair stand up on the back of Emma's neck.

Cora then nonchalantly lifts up both of her hands, and a purple cloud encircles Neal and Emma until it consumes them completely.

* * *

Without having any time to do something, Emma feels herself being lifted up from the ground and literally being pulled at. It's like she's in a vacuum bubble, and there's an annoying ringing in her ears.

But as quickly as the wild rollercoaster ride had begun, as quickly it stops, and Emma feels her feet being set back on earth.

''What the hell?!'' both Neal and Emma cry out.

Neal still has the sword in his hand and turns his head from left to right in confusion, trying to establish where he and Emma were sent to.

''Did that evil witch just dump us in the middle of the freaking woods?'' The blonde snorts like she was never offended like that in her whole life.

''She did,'' answers Neal through clenched teeth.

''That's just great! And now? What're we going to do now?''

''Try to find our way back I guess?'' Neal looks hopeful at Emma.

''Yeah well, I might have been out in the forest for a while, but I was always together with my mother and two other fairytale characters. I never really was a girl scout to begin with, and besides that, I've literally no idea where exactly in the woods we are.''

A small grin appears on Neal's face.

''What are you laughing at?!'' '

''You didn't change much over all these years, did you?'' he asks, still holding on to that grin that annoys Emma to the bone.

''What do you mean by that?''

''Nothing, just the way you react to things. So touchy, but strong at the same time. I like that about you.''

''You do huh? Well I don't know if that says something about me or about you Cassidy.'' She tries to sound angry, but her twinkling eyes give away that she's pretty flattered by the compliment.

The man now starts laughing out loud, pleased that the blonde didn't turn all evil on him. ''Well you're in luck. I know a thing or two about the woods, and even though it's been a long time, I'm sure that I'll be able to find a way out.''

The lighthearted atmosphere between them vanished like frost under the morning sun.

''Yippee, well isn't that a relief. We might be back on time to see how Cora kills your father, takes over all his power, and kills the rest of the town afterwards. Such a great thing to look forward to.'' Although she's trying to sound resilient, Emma is worried sick for her parents' and son's welfare. She doesn't know what she'd do if something happened to them.

''Hey, don't start talking like that. Seriously Em. I know that our chances to defeat Regina and her mother are pretty slim at the moment, but please try at least to work with me here.''

''Sure, yeah whatever.''

Neal shakes his head and tries to find an indication to where they have to go. ''That way,'' he suddenly says.

''How do you know that it is that way we have to go?''

''Well, the sun rises in the east, and sets in the west. As it is 4:15pm in the afternoon, and Storybrooke is located…''

The blonde doesn't let him finish his explanation. ''Yeah, yeah, fine, I believe you. Now just walk okay.''

''Whatever you want Princess.'' Neal doesn't wait for her and starts heading southbound.

''Don't call me that!'' The blonde almost can't keep up with the man as he's walking down the forest lane with firm steps. She's almost out of breath as she catches up with him. ''Don't ever call me that!'' she cries again. More firm this time.

''Why not? You are a princess now aren't you?''

''Yes, and you are the son of Rumplestiltskin, son of The Dark One. So what?''

Neal suddenly stops and turns around. ''That's exactly what I mean! Do you hear the difference between those two things? You have found your parents, who are the most fantastic, loving and honorable people I know. You have spent your whole life trying to find them, while I've spent most of my life trying to forget about my father.'' He takes a second to take a breath. ''You have something to be proud of. So don't go all 'don't call me a princess' crap on me, cause you should be shouting the fact that you're a princess and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming from the rooftops.''

While her parents always were very careful not to say things that would cause her to close up to them again, Neal went right through her walls like a drill machine. Aiming to hurt her where it hurt the most, right through her heart.

She could pretend like she didn't care, but it did. That was the thing. Her cheeks that were red just a minute ago, turned completely white, and had a ghostlike glow to them. But she refused to let the tears shed that were desperately trying to push their way out.

Although she knew that Neal was right, she would never give him the pleasure of seeing her breaking down because of his words. She hated it. He just knew her too well!

The two continue their way in silence, and stop occasionally as Neal has to orientate as to where they have to go.

They sense that the weather is changing as the branches of the trees sweep dangerously in the wind, and dark clouds are rolling in on top speed. A flock of birds is flying low, almost touching the treetops in their flight.

''All the more reason to get out of these woods quickly. Believe me, you don't want to be here during a storm.'' Neal looks up to the sky.

''I think that Mary Margaret told me something similar last year,'' mumbles Emma in response.

''You mean your mom? Snow White?''

''Neal, I'm just not ready to call her that yet. As it may seem very straightforward to you, it definitely isn't. It's hard for me to get close to people, okay? _Especially _when these people turn out to be my parents. I thought you knew me? Well, it doesn't seem like it.'' Her blood is swirling inside her and almost reaches its boiling point. ''What the hell are you thinking? Just waltzing back into my life and telling me how to feel and how to behave, and thinking that that is completely okay? Cause it isn't Neal Cassidy, it isn't!''

She's almost out of breath and feels a shooting pain in her ankle when she trips over a rock. ''Fuck!'' Grabbing down to her ankle, Neal is with her in a second and kneels down to check on her.

A thunderclap can be heard in the distance.

''Em, are you okay?'' he asks with a concerned tone.

''No, I'm not! I'm not okay!'' Tears are running down her face at this point, and she doesn't even care.

''Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me Em.'' Neal gently lifts up her chin so that she's forced to look him in the eyes.

Through the curtain of tears she looks at him and she sees sincerity reflected in his dark green eyes. Somehow, his casual appearance and low, hoarse voice has a calming effect on her.

''I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all these things. I wasn't…''

''No stop,'' whispers the blonde. She tries to pull herself together before she starts talking again, and takes a deep breath. ''Just stop. I know you're right. Of course you are. I'm sorry for always reacting this way. But about what you said… I'm just not ready. Believe me, I'm working on it.''

''I guess we just have a lot of stuff to work out. Me with my dad and you with…''

''Yep, with everything else,'' adds Emma with a half-smile.''

Another thunderclap shakes the earth, even closer this time.

''Come on, we really should get going,'' says Neal. ''Can you stand up?'' He offers her a hand, which she takes.

Carefully Emma places her foot on the ground and tries to add her weight on it. Result is that the nerves in her ankle send up pain messages to her brain. Her teeth are clenched together, as she tries to suppress the achy feeling. ''Okay, let's get out of here,'' she says bravely.

Neal tries to support the blonde by holding her arm, but Emma shakes it off. Her walls are all the way back up again.

Thick raindrops start to fall down from the sky and land on the two former lovers.

Emma half walks – half hops her way down the forest trail and curses under her breath.

Every now and then, Neal casts a worried look at the blonde, but tries to do that unnoticed. He doesn't want to push Emma further away than he already has.

Lightning and thunder alternate each other, giving the forest a creepy atmosphere.

Neal raises his voice to be heard when he says: ''we can't be far!''

''What's that?'' the blonde asks. Her wet hair is sticking against her face and water drips from her locks like a floor cloth.

''We're almost back in town!''

''How can you be so sure as you don't have the sun anymore to show you the way?'' she yells back.

''I don't know, I just do.''

Then, a lightning strikes in one of the trees that is only meters away from the duo. The wood splits in two, and branches fall down on the ground.

''Shit!'' yells Neal. ''We should find cover, this is getting way too dangerous!''

Emma couldn't agree more. But they were in the middle of the freaking forest. Where the hell would they be able to find shelter?

''There! A cottage. Come on Em!'' This time Neal doesn't let go easily as he helps the blonde move forward.

The door opens surprisingly easy and they step inside the dark cabin.

''I know where we are!'' cries Emma as she sits down on the wooden rocking chair that stands in front of the fireplace. She's extremely relieved that she can give her ankle some rest. ''This is your fathers' cabin.''

''My father's?'' asks Neal as he arches a brow.

''Yes, well there's one thing you have to know about your father. He owns almost all the buildings in town. I once arrested him here when…'' She hesitates. ''No, never mind,'' she says as she tries to dismiss the statement. She doesn't want Neal to hear about the horrible event that had taken place here, when Gold almost killed Belle's father.

Neal sighs. ''What did he do that you had to arrest him?''

The woman only shakes her head in reply.

''Okay Emma, are we going to just sit here feeling awkward being around each other until the storm passes, or shall we use the time better and talk? It's up to you.''

She snorts and looks out of the window to the rain clashing against the glass.

''Fine,'' says Neal, settling down on the carpet that's lying on the floor.

A flash of lightning illuminates the cottage and creates some creepy shadows on the wall behind them. The flash is immediately followed by a loud thunderclap that makes the windows vibrate in their frames.

After some dead silent moments, Emma decides that she's the one who should say something. She scrapes her throat and takes a deep breath. ''I think that Henry really likes you.''

''He's a great kid.''

''Yes he is,'' agrees the blonde.

''He takes after his mom,'' says Neal.

Another sound of thunder disrupts their conversation for the next few seconds.

''I only met him a little over a year ago. Regina is the one who raised him,'' she states matter of fact.

''I know, but still I see so many things of you in him. Not just on the outside, but on the inside too. I can tell he loves the adventure as much as you loved it back in the days. And he's brave, like you. Never giving up.''

Emma again stares uncomfortably out of the window. ''Thanks for the confidence in me,'' she finally manages. A warm and fuzzy feeling rises up from the pit of her stomach. He still has that effect on her after all those years.

''You're welcome.'' He sends her a warm smile.

A little bird lands on the windowsill and chirps cheerfully. It shakes off the raindrops of its feathers and looks inside to the two people sitting in the cabin.

Emma can't help but smile at that sight. She knows about the strong bond Mary Margaret has with birds, and somehow the sight of this little bird on the windowsill seems like some sort of hopeful sign to her.

''He's just as happy as we are that he has found a dry spot to sit and wait for the storm to pass,'' laughs Neal.

The blonde starts to massage her ankle. It still hurts enormously.

''Allow me,'' says Neal as he warms up his hands and starts to massage the sore area on Emma's leg.

''Hmmm,'' says Emma, enjoying the soft touch of Neal's hands on her ankle. ''I forgot how good you are at this.''

''I was a 'sports masseur' remember?'' he grins, signaling quotation marks at the words sports masseur.

''You're right! I totally forgot about that!'' cries Emma.

Part of their Bonny and Clyde act were the fake jobs the two performed. Neal had read a book on sports massages back in the day, and forged a sports masseur diploma and an extensive CV. He then would work for famous sportsmen, and steal money from them when the athletes were in the shower. Or just when he was massaging them. These men would always leave their wallet somewhere unattended, so it was peanuts to steal from them. Besides, Neal's clients were so rich, that they absolutely didn't notice the small amounts of money that he would take at a time. In the end, the job paid off quite well, and he definitely sees it as one of their success stories.

''I used to practice on you remember?'' he asks mischievously.

''Oh yes you did… Although I don't think that it were all sports massages that you performed on me.''

She starts to laugh out loud, and Neal is happy to see that beautiful smile back on her face.

In the meantime, a ray of sunshine had broken through the dark clouds and now finds its way into the cabin. The sound of the raindrops on the windows fades slowly and more bird chirping is audible coming from outside.

''I think we're good to go,'' says Neal, ''feeling any better? The ankle I mean?'' he adds.

''Yes, thank you.'' With the help of Neal she manages to get up, and together they make their way out.

''So, let's see what we have to face when we get back,'' he says as they see the first signs of civilization in the distance.

Emma takes a deep breath and squeezes his hand soothingly. However, she lets go right away, well aware of the fact that she can't let the feelings she definitely still has for him, take over.

The last part to Mr Gold's shop they increase their pace, Emma ignoring the pain in her ankle as best as possible. She has to admit, Neal's massage did help, but couldn't take the pain away completely.

When they are across the street of the pawnshop, they witness David exiting the shop while using all of his power to support Mary Margaret, who is literally hanging in his arms.

The brunette seems like she will fall apart in a thousand pieces the second her husband will let go of her.

Without minding traffic, Emma crosses the street as soon as she can. ''David, Mary Margaret, what happened?!''

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
